Dueling Bonds Episode 3
"Soccer and Basketball" is the 3rd episode of the series and 41st overall. The tournament has begun and Davis takes part in the first duel against a basketball player named Trip, who, just like Striker Crossit from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, doesn't believe in teamwork. Will Davis convince Trip that his Deck is his team? (NOTE: In the tournament, you need to collect 5 star points of different colors to enter the finals.) Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Trip Turn 1: Trip Trip draws. He then activates "Basket Court". Now whenever a monster dealts damage, the controller of that monster can inflict 500 damage to his/her opponent. He then Normal Summons "Winged Player" (1100/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. "Soccer Warrior" attacks and destroys "Winged Player", but Trip activates his face-down "Foul Play" to reduce all damage he takes this turn to 0 and return "Soccer Warrior" to Davis's hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Trip Trip draws. He then Normal Summons "Captain Basketball" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to revive "Winged Player" (1100/1100) in Attack Position. "Captain Basketball" attacks Davis directly, but Davis activates his face-down "Miracle Wave" to halve the Battle Damage (Davis 4000 → 3100). The effect of "Basket Court" activates (Davis 3100 → 2600). "Winged Player" attacks Davis directly (Davis 2600 → 1500). The effect of "Basket Court" activates (Davis 1500 → 1000). Turn 4: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Reliability" to Special Summon "Rock Star Base" (1000/???) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to reduce the ATK of all monsters Trip controls ("Winged Player": 1100 → 100/1100; "Captain Basketball": 1800 → 800/100). "Rock Star Base" attacks and destroys "Captain Basketball" (Trip 4000 → 3800). The effect of "Basket Court" activates (Trip 3800 → 3300). "Soccer Warrior" attacks and destroys "Winged Player" (Trip 3300 → 1900). The effect of "Basket Court" activates (Trip 1900 → 1400). Since "Soccer Warrior" dealt Battle Damage, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Trip (Trip 1400 → 900). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Trip Trip draws. He then activates "Championship Title" to Special Summon "Double Player" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Double Player", it can attack twice, but all Battle Damage Davis takes will be halved. "Double Player" attacks and destroys "Soccer Warrior" and "Rock Star Base" (Davis 1000 → 750 → 250). Since two monsters were destroyed this turn, Davis activates his face-down "Double Round" to Special Summon "Raidramon" (1100/1400) and "Rock Star Drum" (1400/???) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Davis Davis draws. He then Tributes "Raidramon" and "Rock Star Drum" in order to Tribute Summon "Magnamon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Magnamon" was Summoned by Tributing a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every LIGHT monster used to summon it ("Magnamon": 2500 → 3000/2000). "Magnamon" attacks and destroys "Double Player" (Trip 900 → 0).